The most usual prior art dip switch has a structure shown in FIGS. 4 6. In these drawings, fixed terminals 2 are provided on a wafer 1 and spaced by a distance from each other. A slider assembly 3 consists of a knob 4 integrally projecting from the upper surface thereof and movable contacts 3a and 3b at both lower ends thereof, so that the slider 3 is slidably moved via the knob 4 to bring the movable contacts 3a and 3b into or away from contact with the fixed terminals 2.
Since the fixed terminals 2 in the prior art dip switch arrangement are significantly spaced, contacts 2a at the opposed ends of the fixed terminals 2 most usually plated by a sheet of hoop of gold or other precious metal require a significant length A of the hoop. Also, since the slider 3 is configured to use both ends as movable contacts 3a and 3b for engagement or disengagement with respect to the fixed contacts 2a, both movable contacts 3a and 3b require gold or other precious metal plating. Therefore, the prior art dip switch arrangement increases the amount of gold or other precious metal.